Junkion (planet)
Junkion (also called Junk, or The Planet of Junk) is a planet-sized garbage dump. It is inhabited by a race of scrap-robot Transformers, called the Junkions. The leader of the Junkions is Wreck-Gar. The Junkions have based their entire culture around TV broadcasts from Earth. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon When an Autobot shuttle containing Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, Springer, Arcee and Daniel Witwicky was damaged in a battle with Galvatron, it was piloted to Junkion for repairs. The Decepticons tracked them down in order to kill Ultra Magnus and steal the Matrix of Leadership, a plan which they succeeded with. The other Autobots hardly had any time to mourn, however, as the native Junkions revealed themselves, deemed the Autobots intruders, and attacked them. The battle halted when Hot Rod, Kup and the Dinobots landed on the planet, and subsequently made peace with the Junkions using the universal greeting. The natives then repaired Ultra Magnus and revealed their own spaceship to aid in the battle against Unicron. The Transformers: The Movie :Note: In an earlier script draft for the movie, Junkion ''itself was the spaceship, as it was outfitted with giant engines that Wreck-Gar revealed. This really did happen in the Marvel Comics comic book adaptation of the movie.'' Many of the very same Autobots from before were later attacked by Decepticons on the planet of Goo 8739B, and were saved by Wreck-Gar who brought them to Junkion. Five Faces of Darkness, Part 4 Wreck-Gar was later watching TV on his planet when he was kidnapped by a Quintesson. The Killing Jar Even later, a Quintesson journal drifted away from the explosion of Quintessa and ended up on Junkion. The Quintessons sent Sharkticons to retrieve it, but the defensive Junkions immediately attacked them. In return, the Quintessons starting putting subliminal messages in the TV signals reaching Junkion, causing the Junkions to distrust all other lifeforms. This was eventually fixed when Blaster countered the signal with one of his own. The Big Broadcast of 2006 Marvel UK continuity After the destruction of Unicron, his head floated off through space and crash-landed on Junkion, where Unicron used mind control to force the Junkions to build him a new body out of the planet itself. He was destroyed before the plan was completed. The Legacy of Unicron! Fun Publications continuity Jackhammer is not happy when he gets bossed around by "stinking refugees from the Junk Planet." Whether this meant there is a Junk Planet in this continuity is unknown, but don't expect Jackhammer to explain. Scattered molecules don't talk. Balancing Act ''Prime'' continuity ''Exiles'' Junkion is the scrap heap of the universe, when they were working, junk was sent through the space bridges into a mass, this slowly collapsed together to form the Planetoid. Cybertronians sometimes came through the bridges, having no choice other than to scrape a living on Junkion. This is how the planet slowly got populated, literally by people dropping out of the sky, or surviving the crash of their ship. The Planet is covered in all kinds of junk and ship wrecks, from Quintessa, Velocitron, Cybertron, and many unidentified. Between Junkion and it's only working space bridge is a flotilla of dead star ships that have come to a geostationary orbit over the Planetoid, these are said to be home to pirates that once flew the ships. Every Once in while, one of the ship's orbit deteriorates and falls to the planet, allowing the Junkions to salvage it. After departing from from Velocitron, the Autobots went through its repaired Space bridge. They came out in another long lost part of the Galaxy. They spotted a small black planet that was barely registering on the Ark's scanning equipment. Jazz could remember the place from old stories, "Junkion, they call it. Back when all of the space bridges still worked, this was the dumping ground. Eventually, all the junk collapsed together and became a planetoid..." Optimus put together a small recon team, consisting of Hound, Ironhide and Ratchet. They dropped down to the planet, leaving the Ark in a shallow orbit. The team split up. Optimus found himself driving through a canyon that ended with a cliff leading down to a flat area. Here, he could see Junkions making stuff to survive. They had built furnaces, buildings for them to live in and other building tools — all out of junk. After a Mega-cycle, the team met up at the landing zone. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a huge net, which captured Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet. Hound managed to escape and disappear. They rolled down a hill into a clearing, they tried a escaping but the net had a energy draining effect. as they stopped, Junkions appeared from the cliff faces around them. Ironhide fired a salvo of rockets from his inbuilt shoulder launchers. The blinding explosion scared away a group of Junkions. Ironhide fired again, this time hitting a small group turning the into molten slag. The net surged again knocking the Autobots out. The Junkions scrambled to the scene, one tried cutting Ratchets leg off. The Matrix flared inside Optimus and revived the Autobots. It also fried the nets power control. The Autobots climbed out of the net, Ratchet began repairing himself. Optimus asserted his authority, and the Junkion leader revealed himself as Wreck-Gar. He let the Autobots follow him to a small cave under a wreck of a Quintesson ship that had crashed Stellar-cycles ago. There they discussed why the were here. Optimus old the Autobots in the ark to bring he ship down. As it came down to the planet the engines failed and the ship crashed into the surface of Junkion. The ship was so heavy on Junkion's unstable surface that it berried itself into the surface and sent shock waves through the whole Planetoid. Making to sides collapse. The shock wave, having travelled round the Planetoid, knocked Ironhide and Ratchet of their feet. After an investigation by Prowl, and the Mainspring, they came to the conclusion of sabotage, a bomb was planted on the fuel line. The same area as on Velocitron. New continuity ''Transformers: Universe'' Junkion was a robotic planet in the Autobot Commonwealth in Transformers: Universe. When an Autobot shuttle containing Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, Springer, Arcee and Daniel Witwicky was damaged in a battle with Galvatron, it was piloted to Junkion for repairs. Hot Rod, Kup and the Dinobots landed on the planet in their stolen ship. The Decepticons tracked them down with Demolisher in his new body. Galvatron called for a retreat and hauled Tidal Wave's damaged body back into space. The Miranda II arrived at Junkion just as the native Junkions revealed themselves, deemed the Autobots intruders, and attacked them. Team Prime battled Junkions armed with the Star Saber and the Requiem Blaster. The battle halted when Optimus Prime subsequently made peace with the Junkions using the universal greeting. The natives then repaired Overload, who sacrificed himself to save Ultra Magnus and revealed their own spaceship Minnow to aid in the battle against the prototype Unicron. Many of the very same Autobots from before were later attacked by Decepticons on the planet of Goo 8739B, and were saved by Wreck-Gar who brought them to Junkion. Notes *According to the letter page of Marvel UK issue #324, Still Life!, Junkion is the nearest inhabitable planet to Cybertron that Blaster is aware of. Category:Planets Category:Colonies Category:Autobot Commonwealth